


Moments of Being

by handofmidas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofmidas/pseuds/handofmidas
Summary: Before every full moon there is fear. He holds his breath as morning comes...A short Remus/Tonks piece written in the style of Virginia Woolf.





	Moments of Being

And it was with a heavy heart that Remus left her, her soft mouth pleading, whispering his name between steady streams of tears, as he walked down the drive and refused to look back.

It was better this way.

He tells himself he will forget her, and when he manages to erase the curve of her hip, her lips, her smile, from his mind, he finds he cannot forget her eyes and with them comes her laugh, and her pleading whispers. But he is too old, too poor, and too dangerous for someone as young and bright as Dora.

By now, he nearly believes it.

Before every full moon there is fear. He holds his breath as morning comes, hoping hers won’t be among the filthy faces of the ferals he surrounds himself with, praying with all his might she won’t be among the bloodied corpses.

He misses her. Yet relief comes only when he _doesn’t_ see her; he knows she is safe then.

Remus doesn’t think he is strong enough for this, wonders if he is really a coward.

Dora shouldn’t have cried.

She should have yelled; she should have pushed him out the door; she should have called him a coward.

But she had cried, tugging at his coat and saying the three words he had never dared utter – it wasn’t enough to keep him, but before the moonlight shines, he tells her he loves her too, and hopes, somehow, it will reach her ears.


End file.
